The Lyon's Daughter
by MaddXie
Summary: Everybody knows about the three sons of Empire, but what about the daughter? Here is the story of Kayla Lyon the daughter of Cookie and Lucious Lyon and when it comes to her attitude she is just like her parents and got one rule, DON'T mess with her family. Her and Hakeem are the closest of all the siblings but that might change when the drama begins. ( Takes place in season 1 )
1. Episode 1 Pt 1

**Authors Note- So I was watching Empire season 1 and 2 and since I don't see that may fanfictions about the Lyon's having a daughter on here I decided to make my own and see how it turns out. But if people like it then fav, follow, and leave me a review telling me what you thinks about it and if a lot of people like it then I will post more chapters. This is gonna take place from season one since I love that season the most but then again who doesn't love the first season anyway I hope you like it, enjoy!**

 **A picture will be up of my OC also her and any others belong to me but other then that I DO NOT own anything about Empire but onto the story.**

* * *

 **Episode 1 - Pilot Pt 1**

As usual it was like a party day on the Empire yacht, A girl walked pass some people on the boat and looked around for at least one of her brothers but it was hard to spot them in the crowd of people that were constantly moving and dancing. She had on a pink and white stripped two piece bikini set with a pair of jean shorts unbuttoned in the front and white long gladiator sandals, her brown hair came down to the center of her back almost to her waist it was straightened out into a bang wrap for the day while a pair of white Ray Bands rested on top of her head.

Walking inside the inner part of the yacht she looked down and saw her brothers dancing and singing on the lower level, she walked over and got halfway down the steps. "How is ya'll gonna start without a sister?"

Jamal smiled back at her before starting to sing. _"_ _Things are lookin' up, I'm ready for the night_ _I feel good, real good, can't nobody hold me down,_ _Gonna take advantage of all these flashing lights."_ Hakeem danced over to the steps letting his sister hop on his back as he was still singing, he came back down on the lower level and let her down as they started dancing. _"_ _Cause it's the best time the best time for it, w_ _e can do it all right now c_ _an't nobody tie me down i_ _f you want it I got it, t_ _omorrow's not promised. Come on tell em Kayla."_

She put her shades on. " _So live inside the moment, t_ _ell me, what are we waiting for?"_ Her voice was soft but powerful at the same time and it still demanded that you listen to her, she put her arm around Jamal. " _What the hell are waiting for?_ _I wanna live inside the moment te_ _ll me, what are we waiting for?_ _What the hell are waiting for?_ _I wanna live inside the moment, moment._ _Moment_ _I wanna live inside the moment,_ _I wanna live inside the moment."_

Andre and Rhonda walked up on the upper level he looked down at his three siblings dancing and singing which was nothing new with the three of them if it wasn't all three then it was just two of them. He was the oldest, Jamal was the second oldest, Hakeem third and of course the last sibling the only little girl their mom had the baby of the Lyon family Kayla Lyon who was only a year younger then Hakeem but was still the baby.

"Look Andre there your brothers and little sister go showing off again." Rhonda said shaking her head at them.

Andre simply smirked. "That's what they always do Rhonda." He said as they continued to watch.

Hakeem turned his hat backwards. _"_ _When I was five years old I realized there was a road at the end, p_ _retty girls, cars, and big rolls g_ _old and platinum plaques, a couple million sold._ _Fans screamin they love me sellin out my shows,_ _I put in hard work_ _If you don't give your all then it won't work b_ _een waitin' on this day since Luscious gave me birth, g_ _otta believe in yourself and gotta know your worth."_ He ruffled Kayla's hair making her giggle. _"_ _I did it clean as a whistle, stayed away from dirt_ _I told you I'ma get it._ _Everybody they're talkin I dreamt about how I'm livin r_ _eality was written, I put effort in my vision t_ _hat's why I hustle so hard to be the best that ever did it."_

"I'm a little surprised to see Hakeem and Kayla performing without my dad around though." Andre said still looking down at them. "Speaking of my dad why don't we go find him." He said as they slowly walked off.

Jamal ended the song. "Man that was sick and you always know when to come in, don't you big head?" He said pulling his little sister in a side hug.

"I guess you can say I follow the music." She shrugged with a laugh.

"Come on ya'll already know when it's the three of us performing it's nothing but fire." Hakeem said, he took his shades off. "And were your clothes at Kayla yo?"

"Why don't you ask the same question to your little groupies by the pool." She said with a raised brow.

Jamal chuckled. "I don't know why you about to start with her fool."

"I got this." Hakeem said. "And one YOU my little sister not them I don't care what they got on."

"Ooh I think I hear my phone ringing bye, bye." Kayla waved and speed walked away.

"She think she slick, we not done talking get your ass back over here!" Hakeem called out as he followed her.

"Leave me alone Keem, Jamal! Get him!" Kayla cried out for him.

Jamal shook his head at them like everybody said they should have just been twins because it was weird of how they were born both of them had the same birthdays but was born a year apart from each other and they acted just alike except Kayla was the more laid back quiet girl unless she was around family and friends then she would come out her shell. The only way you would see the real her is if she was singing or hanging around him and Hakeem and he liked that because when it came down to her that wasn't a person he played about especially since he promised their mom when he was little that he would always protect her from anybody that would try to hurt her.

Hakeem didn't play when it came to her either he didn't want any boys around her he even kicked one of his friends to the curb when he tried to get her number but the only reason he did that was because he made it clear that he didn't mind having his boys around but he had one rule 'Stay away from Kayla' and as long as you did that you was cool with him.

* * *

The next day Lucious had invited all four of his kids to his house even though Kayla already lived their she didn't really have to go far but downstairs, she had on a white v-neck crop top that showed her stomach, ripped cut up white jeans a pair of black Tims with a gold chain hook on the side of each one. A silk black blazer, a black choker necklace, diamond studded earrings with her hair up in a high bun and her bangs falling to the right side.

Walking downstairs she hugged Jamal who was sitting down at the dinning room table with his head phones in. "Hiya Mal."

"Hey Kay." He reached up from his seat and hugged her.

"Wassup big head." Hakeem nodded before drinking his soda, he had his shades on with his tan timbs propped up on the table.

Kayla patted his shoulder walking pass. "Hey Keem and you better get your feet off daddy table before he knock that new fade out of line." Kayla sat next to him pulling out her I-Pad that had a pretty fluffy hot pink case covering it.

"He be aight." Hakeem waved it off before going back to playing on his phone.

"Rd." Kayla shook her head knowing better then that, Rita the worker in the house had set a small bowl of fruit in front of her she sent the older woman a smile. "Thanks Rita."

"Gimmie one." Hakeem reached for a piece and quickly got his hand slapped. "Ouch you a stengie little midget."

"You not digging your dirty little fingers in my fruit bruh you just not, I don't what you or them nasty things been up to or up in." Her nose scrunched up as she looked at his fingers making Jamal snort out a laugh. "And two I'm not a midget I'm five foot four even thank you very much." Taking her fork she picked up a piece of watermelon and gave it to him. "Here."

"Ohrd better have." Hakeem took the fork eating the fruit.

"Don't make me shove that fork down there to." Kayla sent him a look.

Jamal shook his head. "Ya'll two is a mess."

"That be her." Hakeem pointed the fork at her she just stuck her tongue out at him. "Sticking your tongue out, my little sister play for that team?" He smirked.

"Stop playing with me." She kicked his thigh.

"Rita did you bring the hummus?" Andre asked as he walked in fixing his suit jacket Hakeem and Kayla looked at each other before over at Jamal, Hakeem tilted his shades down a bit and Jamal shook his head knowing why the two them were giving him that look. "Hey, ya'll."

"What up." Kayla nodded eating a piece of fruit, she looked down when Hakeem put his fork back over and took another piece making her stop in mid motion of eating. "Put that fork back over in this bowl and watch what happens."

"Girl." Hakeem rolled his eyes. "You don't scare me."

Andre shook his head at them. "Jamal how's that friend of yours?"

"Good." Jamal plainly answered. "Why you flake on dinner last Tuesday? Hakeem and Kayla was the only two that showed up."

"Schedule was crazy." Andre said with a shrug.

Jamal shook his head. "But you could have at least called or something, like we cooked and everything that's so rude."

"I forgot." Andre voice raised.

"No need to get loud we are all in the same room and I'm pretty sure Dre will be at the next one you have Mal so don't trip me and Keem still came." Kayla said trying to ease the tension that was slowly starting to build.

Lucious walked down the steps and into the room with a couple papers in hand. "I'm glad ya'll here, and boy get your big ass feet off my $40,000 dinning room table we eat there." He raised his voice as he smacked his feet with the papers making him put his feet on the floor.

"Told you." Kayla shook her head as she continued eating her fruit.

"Morning baby girl." Lucious kissed the side of her head on his way pass.

"Morning." She nodded and sat up. "So why are we all here? Because I kinda have things to do."

"The mall ain't going no damn where." Lucious said making her huff and sit back in the chair, he looked around at his kids. "Your brother and I have been working hard to turn Empire into a publicly traded company. Now part of us going public means assuring a legacy for this company and right now it seems none of you are prepared to take over when I'm gone."

Kayla looked at him with sad eyes, she didn't like hearing that. "You going somewhere."

"Don't give me that look I'm not going anywhere on you I'm just saying." Lucious sent her a small smile before his look turned back serious. "Now it won't happen today or tomorrow but I start grooming someone soon and it can only be one of you." He said as they all looked at each other confused.

"W-What is this, we King Leir now?" Jamal asked.

"Yeah are we playing who's gonna be the king or queen of Empire game?" Kayla raised a brow in question with a small smirk.

Lucious eyed both of them. "Call it what you want smart asses, but over the next several months I'm gonna make the decision."

"Wait, wait, wait." Andre spoke up. "Were all in competition to be head of the company?"

He walked a little ways away from the table while still keeping his eyes on them. "In order for it to survive I need one of you negroes to man-" Lucious looked down at Kayla. "or woman up and lead it and nothing or no one is going to tear it down, you hear me?"

They all nodded in agreement as they all had a mini stare down with each other, a car horn brought them back to reality. "Welp my ride is here." Kayla stood up, she put her purse around her shoulders. "As much as I love Empire daddy you can count me out of running the company I love making beats and music. Besides I heard all that stress causes a bad heart and gray hair and I look to good to start looking like somebody's grandma so you three boys have fun." She headed out waving back at them. "May the best brother win, deuces!"

Lucious watched her leave, and drummed his fingers across the table he mostly wanted it to be Hakeem and Kayla teaming together even if he did choose just one he made it so the two them were like a package if you got one you got the other.

"Well I gotta head out." Jamal gathered his stuff and left out.

"Yeah me to dad, I'll see you later." Andre excused himself.

"I'm going to go catch up with Chicken and them." Hakeem stood up.

"Hakeem hang back a second." Lucious stopped him, he turned around but Lucious waited until he heard the front door close. "I need to talk to you about your sister."

"If it's about that song I told Kayla she was flat but she swore me up and down it wasn't." Hakeem said throwing his hands up in defense.

"No boy it's nothing like that, sit down." He motioned to the chair as both of them sat across from each other. "You know why I put you and your sister together?"

He raised a brow. "Because she can sing and I can rap?"

"That and because you two bring out the best in each other when it comes to music, the two of you would top any duo that could ever come your way and if I want to make you and her the next people to take over the company for me I need you to get her on the same page with you."

Hakeem sucked his teeth. "Man have you met your stubborn daughter? That is not going to be easy and she don't even seem interested in running the company any way."

"So make her I'm pretty sure you can do that...trust me if you wanna run this company one day you need a girl like your sister watching your back and behind you." Lucious said as he got a nod from him.

"Rd dad I got you." Hakeem stood up. "I'll call her later." He said before leaving out.

Lucious sat back as a small smirk appeared on his face.

 **Later**

"Kay, look at these." Asia picked up a pair of heels showing them to her friend. "I wonder do they come in my size."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "You don't need no more heels your shoe closet is gonna start looking like a store." Taking them from her she put them back on the shelf.

Asia was her best friend since elementary school it was always the two of them against everybody they got in fights together, trouble together anything you name it they did it but they never left the other behind. She still lived in the projects back in their old hood and even though her father didn't want her going down there she still went or sometimes brought Asia to stay with them on the weekends. The two of them promised no matter what fame got them they would stick together and they been doing just that they had another friend Ciara but two years ago she had got shot by accident in a drive by gone wrong.

The only reason Kayla never talked about it was because she felt it was her fault that Ciara had got shot in the first place, Ciara was always two years older then her and Asia and was like the big sister of the group. She always looked out for them and was the one keeping the two of them out of trouble but when bullets started flying that day Kayla was struck with fear causing Ciara to push her out the way but she wasn't expecting her to get shot and neither her and Asia knew it until they saw she didn't get back up that day.

"Kay?" Asia nudged her. "You good?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good I was just thinking about something." Kayla said shaking away the sad memories. "Oh we should go if you gonna make it back home in time to get that nappy head of yours done."

"Girl please I just need a touch up this sew in is still on fleek." Asia flipped her hair back.

"Uh-huh." Kayla laughed as they headed out the mall, she saw a familiar face. "Uncle Bunkie?"

He had a bun in his hand as he walked over. "Wassup Kay." Bunkie hugged his niece. "Hey little Asia."

"Wassup Bunkie." Asia sent him a nod.

"What you doing out here?" Kayla asked, she looked down at his hand and smirked. "Besides eating."

Bunkie chuckled. "Just picking up some stuff, oh yeah remember that silver chain you wanted?"

"The one that looked like your gold one?" Kayla brow raised.

"Yup, well your uncle got you something." Bunkie handed her a bag. "Was gonna get it for your birthday but I didn't have no money."

Kayla looked at the chain with a grin, she hugged him but pulled away when she heard everything he said. "Wait, why didn't you just ask my dad?"

Bunkie waved it off. "It's alright I didn't need to but I gotta go you two stay safe and out of trouble."

"We will and thank you uncle Bunkie." Kayla hugged him again.

"Love ya'll." He patted her back before walking off down the street.

"That was weird." Asia said breaking the silence. "When is your uncle Bunkie ever known not to have any money on him."

"I know...and why didn't he just ask my dad I'm pretty sure he would have gave it to him." Kayla said making a confused face she shook her head and pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate. "You take that ride my other one is like two minutes away."

"Okay, don't forget to text me later." Asia hugged her. "Love you Kay." Waving back at her she hopped in the black car.

Kayla watched it drive away before replying to a text on her phone.

 _ **Hakeem - We gotta talk tomorrow so stop by my place after your little so called workout**_

 _ **Kayla - What you mean little workout? Mine would put yours to shame but rd.**_

"Jamal said I would find you here." A female voice said.

Kayla froze in mid text, she knew that voice to well and turned around her eyes widened seeing Cookie behind her. "Mom?"

Cookie smiled looking at her daughter who was all grown up the last time she seen her she was a little baby crawling around the house. "Hey baby, you missed me?"

Wasting no time she ran over and hugged her mother crying, Cookie hugged her back tighter not wanting to let go even for a second. "I missed you so much."

Out of her and Hakeem she was the only that actually answered her mother calls and talk to her and so did Jamal but she wasn't really sure about Andre though but she was missing her calls lately since her dad was keeping her and Hakeem so busy all the time.

Cookie pulled away, using her fingers she whipped the tears that fell out. "Look at you." She slapped her stomach.

"Ouch what you do that for ma?" Kayla rubbed her stomach.

"For not answering my calls and two you showing to much damn skin." Cookie said sternly.

Kayla shook her head. "You and Hakeem kill me with that and it's not my fault dad has been keeping me busy so I been missing them but not on purpose, but when did you get out?"

"Today actually and I already saw your brother and his little partner." Cookie said.

"His name is Michael." Kayla said in a duh tone.

"Yeah him, but where's your brother?"

"Hakeem?" She asked and got a nod, Kayla shrugged. "Do not know and you think I would...and no offence mom but what is with the pony tail piece?"

"What you don't like you mothers hair?" Cookie raised a brow.

"No I mean I do but we gotta do something about the hair, come on with me." Kayla nodded to the black SUV that pulled up. "It will give us a chance to catch up and I haven't exactly got a chance to have any mother daughter time with you."

Cookie took her daughters hand as they walked to the truck. "Guess this should be a good time to start but don't be taking me to no crazy white girl that make me look somebody grandma."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "That is not how I get down I was raised better."

"That's what I'm talking about." Cookie said as they laughed getting inside before pulling off.

Later on that night Kayla was sitting in the living room that was lit up by the fire place, she was excited that her mother was back but knew Hakeem wouldn't be so happy to hear that not to mention her dad still didn't know but he would figure it out tomorrow. Her and Cookie practically spent the whole day together she was able to get her hair done and took her back to the mall so she could pick up some clothes and stuff to wear and she saw where she got her sense of style from. She didn't blame Cookie for not being there especially when Jamal really told her why and if anything she felt bad that her mom had to get taken away and it didn't help that her father never took her to see Cookie. One day she planned to go by herself but he booked her for an event that day on purpose so she wouldn't have any time to go but he was famous for keeping her and Hakeem away from their mother she just never knew why.

Hearing a sound she looked up from her I-Pad and saw Anika and her father walking through the door. "Kayla, what are you doing up hun?" Anika asked taking off her fur coat, she turned the lights on in the living so it was brighter. "You got a photo shoot to do for Empire in the morning."

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep that's all." Kayla smiled. "I'll go up in a minute."

"Baby give me and Kayla a minute, would you?" Lucious asked.

Anika nodded. "I'll see you in the room, night Kayla."

"Night." She waved.

Once Anika walked out Lucious walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "Tony said you missed dance rehearsal earlier and not to mention I texted you to get in the studio today so you could work on that new song I got for you."

Kayla sighed moving her hair to all rest on her right shoulder. "Sorry daddy my phone died and I was out with Asia all day."

"I see, well tomorrow no Asia no nothing just work since you missed all that stuff today you will make it all up tomorrow." Lucious said getting a nod from her. "You and your brothers are dropping albums this year and I need ya'll to make sure your on track with this stuff, remember when you first started singing?"

"You were playing 'Your so beautiful' on the piano and I started singing in front of everybody and you all looked like your jaws were about to fall off." Kayla chuckled. "I forgot all ya'll was there for a minute and just started singing."

"I need that happy little girl who fell in love with singing to come back...now I know after loosing Ciara you heart isn't fully in music like it used to be." Lucious said making her smile turn into a frown. "But don't you think she would want you to keep your singing dream alive?"

"Yeah." Kayla answered lowly. "She would probably yell at me for slacking up."

Lucious nodded. "Exactly and I hate to say it but sometimes baby girl you gotta use that pain to your advantage in music, we all did it before so your not alone."

"Yeah, yeah your right." Kayla nodded. "Thank you daddy and I saw uncle Bunkie today, is he okay?"

"Don't you worry about your uncle Bunkie he's going to be fine and you know that." Lucious said.

"Your right, but could you stay with me a little longer until I get sleepy?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lucious sat back and got comfortable, he pulled her in a side hug after a couple minutes of silence and started humming. "You're so beautiful, you got me watching you like a camera do." He started singing one of his old songs like he used to when she didn't want to go to sleep. "I still wait for you..." Looking back down he saw she was fast asleep and was shocked it usually would take a little longer then that but she must have been really sleepy and just trying to fight sleep like normal.

Turning off the fire place he picked her up and took her up to her room he wouldn't say Kayla was his favorite child but she was his only little girl that him and Cookie had. He was devastated when Cookie had a miscarriage before and their first child died and it was weird because it was supposed to be a girl but then they had three boys after that and when they had Kayla they thought she was a boy until she was born. Happy wasn't even the word to describe that day, him and Cookie had got there girl after all and she came the same day Hakeem was born just a year later but he figured that she just wasn't meant to be the first born. But he was happy that she was the baby of the boys, she was his little girl and he didn't care who you were if you as so much as made a threat to her you had something coming your way and he promised that.

Laying her down, he covered her up and kissed the side of her head. "Goodnight Kayla." Turning off her light he made his way to the door, looking back at her he nodded. "Ain't nobody gonna hurt you as long as I'm around or even when I'm dead...I promise you that baby girl."

* * *

 **That was chapter one, next chapter is the rest of episode one but leave a review, fav, and follow if you wanna see more.**

 **Episode 1- Pilot Pt 2**


	2. Episode 1 Pt 2

**Authors Note- Thanks for the three reviews I'm glad some people took a interest in it this it really means a lot but here is the update and don't forget if you like it then fav, follow, and review so I can get my story up there.**

* * *

 **Episode 1- Pilot Pt 2**

The next day Cookie sat in Hakeem's dinning room as he was getting his hair cut in the living room, his dogs was were walking around as he had a music video playing on the flat screen.

Getting tired of waiting Cookie got up and walked over to him she looked at the guy who was just finishing up cutting Hakeem hair. "Get out of here." She motioned to the door.

The guy put his hands up in defense before leaving out, Hakeem looked up when he saw his mother just standing there and shrugged. "What's up?"

"I'm not competing with that sound." Cookie said sternly, she pointed to the TV. "Turn it off."

Hakeem gave her a look before sighing and reaching in his back pocket, he turned it off and glared back at her. "What?" He took the thing that covered his body from hair falling on him, he got up and walked over to the couch before sitting down.

Cookie sighed. "I just wanted to see you."

He put the pipe back down on his coffee table and shrugged. "All right, you done?"

"Why haven't you accepted any of my calls in all these years? Return a letter?" Cookie asked as Hakeem got up and started sweeping up the hair that was cut on the floor. "I just want you to know everything I did was for you, your brothers and your sister." He just emptied the cut hair in the trash before looking back at her. "I ended up where I ended up for all of ya'll."

"You want a medal, bitch?" Hakeem asked in a stern tone.

"What I want is some damn respect, you little ungrateful opportunist!" Taking the broom from him she started beating him with it as he cried out in pain and tried to cover himself from the hits.

Kayla was on her phone texting, she walked down the hall heading to Hakeem's apartment she was wearing a light green and black Nike jogging sweatsuit with a pair of tennis to match as her hair was pulled up in a high neat pony tail.

She knocked on the door, and rung the bell. "Hakeem open up!" It was loud music playing from inside she just let out an annoyed groan before digging in her bag and pulled out her emergency key. He gave her a key to use if she ever needed to come and stay there. "How you gonna invite somebody over and not even answer the door like come on now." Opening the door she walked inside and closed it behind her, she stopped when she heard him crying out in pain and ran up the steps she saw Cookie beating him with the broom. "Ma, what the hell is you doing?!"

Cookie stopped and turned to her. "Kayla."

Dropping her bag she ran over to Hakeem and kneeled down next to him, resting his head on her lap as he was coughing trying to get his self together. "What is wrong with you, why was you beating him with a broom?" Kayla snapped at her, she just shook her head. "I think you should just go."

"Fine." Cookie threw the broken broom down. "Next time tell your big brother to watch who he talking to." She said before walking down the steps and out the apartment.

Kayla sighed before looking back down at her brother. "You okay?" She asked and started helping him back to his feet, he stumbled a bit but she got him to sit on the couch. "Damnn! She messed that eye up."

"That lady crazy." Hakeem snapped, he slapped her hand away when she tried to touch his eye. "Stop."

"What happened in here? And she isn't just some lady Keem that's our mother." Kayla said as she headed in the kitchen to find something to put on his eye.

Hakeem rubbed his sore back as he got up and followed her, he scoffed. "No that's your crazy ass mother that just walked up outta here."

Kayla just took a frozen bag of vegetables out and placed it on the side of his face, she hoped up on the counter and sat down. "What happened?"

"She walked in here looking for me to be all open with her like we cool but we not because she ain't never care about me and you it was always her and Jamal and I'm telling you that's how it's gonna be now that she back." Hakeem said as Kayla just shook her head. "You know I'm right and she kept saying everything she did was for us, her getting locked up and everything and I asked her ass if she wanted a medal."

"Hakeem I know you not fond of her but you can't talk to her like that and Jamal isn't her favorite." She said as he gave her a look. "What?"

"You knew she was back?"

"I ran into her when me and Asia was at the mall yesterday and I didn't say anything because I really didn't think you care." Kayla shrugged.

"I don't." Hakeem said sternly.

"Good so it's over and done with...she really beat your ass with that broom though." Kayla said as she let out a laugh.

"Shut up it's not funny." He threw the frozen bag of vegetables at her.

Kayla caught them still laughing. "Okay, okay I'm sorry,but why did you ask me to come over?"

"I need you to be with me so we can compete against Andre and Jamal for Empire." Hakeem said and he could tell by how quickly her look changed that a no was coming his way. "Hear me out first Kay."

"I already told all of ya'll that I don't want nothing to do with that Keem and I meant it. All it's going to do is tear us apart and you know it and why should we care now it's not like dad is dead or dying anytime soon, so why should we be doing all of this?"

"Because if me and you take over Empire then we going take it to places that even dad hasn't and I know I can do it but I can't if my A1 sister ain't by my side helping me-"

"So I'm your sidekick?' Her brow raised.

"No you not you gonna be like my partner and if it's us against Mal, and Dre then you already know dad is gonna pick us." Hakeem said and just got a unsure sigh. "Just think it over, for your favorite brother?"

She smirked. "How you know Dre ain't my favorite?"

Hakeem laughed. "Yeah rd it would probably be Jamal before him."

"I wouldn't be so sure since I can say he is the only one between the three of you that doesn't give me headaches." Kayla playfully rolled her eyes, she let out a sigh. "But I will sleep on it."

"Thank you, now help me clean up the damage your mother did." He headed back towards the living room.

"You came out of her to, stupid." Kayla said following him.

"We don't know that for sure, and who you calling stupid? Idiot." Hakeem shot back.

"Your father." She said, he started laughing.

Later on she had got dressed and put on a black silk Romper with a pair of silver diamond round toe heels with matching necklace and earrings to match. Her hair was curled up and pin to the side to hang over her shoulder.

Hakeem and Kayla headed inside Empire's new club and found their dad over in the V.I.P area of the club and walked across the landing over to him.

"There's my kids." Lucious said seeing them.

"You wanted to see us?" Hakeem asked.

"I told you let me put some makeup on that." Kayla said pointing to his eye. "Hey daddy."

"Hey." He pulled her in a hug. "How ya'll like our new club?"

"It's all right." Hakeem shrugged.

"Yeah it's cool." Kayla nodded. "It screams Empire."

Lucious noticed Hakeem's eye. "I see you've met your mama."

"Now I see why you kept us from her." Hakeem said as they walked over and sat down. "She a psychotic animal, Dad."

"Stop talking about your mother like that." Kayla smacked his shoulder.

Hakeem sucked his teeth as he sat back. "I don't know that woman."

"You're just like her." Lucious said. "But your sister now she got both of us in her."

Kayla smirked. "Lucky me."

Lucious grabbed a drink form the waitress that walked over to him before sitting drinks in front of Hakeem and Kayla, he sat back on the sofa seat. "You know when uh Cookie got sent away the judge told us 30 years now I was devastated I didn't know nothing about raising y'all Cookie did all of that." He said as both of them sat back and listened to the story. "Anyway, Dottie came along fell for me hard, said she wanted to raise y'all neither you or your sister was even one yet and Cookie didn't want y'all visiting her in jail and that was fine with Dottie."

"What are you saying?" Kayla asked.

"What I'm saying is ya'll mama wasn't a bad person we just was in a real bad situation, you know?"

Hakeem nodded understanding, he picked up his drink. "Whatever happened to Miss Dottie?"

"She got shot on 42nd and Walnut." Lucious said as Kayla looked down sad. "But you need to get your act together." He motioned to Hakeem who pulled out his phone when it vibrated in his pocket. "You gonna pull out a phone when I'm talking to you? But you're wasting your talents on bitches and booze."

"That's Hakeem Lyon." Kayla shrugged.

"Shutup." Hakeem shot at her.

Kayla gave him a look like he was crazy. "You shutup."

"Both of ya'll shutup." Lucious said making both of them stop talking.

Hakeem sat up. "Man I'm working on new stuff now, and you know that."

"I'm the only really working on something here if we wanna be technical I was in the studio today, where were you?" She asked sarcastically. "Oh yeah getting that ass beat with a broom. Whack, whack, whack!" She made slapping sounds with her hands.

"I should whack your smart ass with a broom next, how bout that?" Hakeem said.

"Try it you little..." Kayla trailed of as they both started arguing.

"Didn't I tell you two shutup." Lucious said more sterner making them both glare and look away from each other. "Neither of you ain't worked a day in your life and both of you know that. Both ya'll asses is spoiled."

"I'm not." Kayla huffed.

"Says to the girl that spent a thousand dollars at the mall yesterday?" He said raising a brow.

"But I brought you something though." Kayla smiled.

Lucious chuckled shaking his head at her before looking over at Hakeem. "Keem, I got some new heat for you some stuff that I wrote we gonna go in and record it and we gonna put some candy on this thing, you feel me?" He fived Hakeem who looked at Kayla both of them tried keeping their laughs in but failed miserably and started laughing hard, Lucious looked at his kids crazy. "What's so damn funny?"

"Candy though dad?" Kayla asked in between laughs.

He nodded. "Yeah, candy ya'll still say that."

"Nah bruh you the only one." Hakeem said getting himself together. "Hey, Kayla?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him as her laughing started calming down.

"You gonna put some candy on that new song tomorrow?" He asked making her go into another fit of laughter.

"I can't stand ya'll black asses sometimes I swear." Lucious sipped his drink.

Kayla pointed at him still laughing. "You mad!" She leaned on Hakeem who started laughing again.

* * *

The next day Kayla was with Asia in the back the car heading to Jamal's performance at the small coffee and doughnut shop in town, she was late because her schedule was filled up. After doing another photo shoot she had to get into the studio and work on some stuff for the album and then go pick up Asia so her day was pretty full.

She wore a pair gray leggings with slits on the front, white v-neck crop top, a gray and white varsity jacket with a hood and a pair of gray and white retro Jordans. A silver double chain with a couple of bracelets and a pair of pearl earrings, her hair was curled up for the day.

"You took your time coming to get me." Asia said.

Kayla sighed. "Not my fault I had to finish up everything today or I was going to be in big trouble my daddy was more strict today but we here come on." Grabbing her purse they got out the car and walked inside and was just in time because Jamal was already on stage playing, she smiled sending him a little wave before her and Asia sat over by Becky and Michael. "Sorry we late."

"Don't trip he just started." Becky nudged her.

Kayla sat back and listened to her brother sing when her dad was busy and couldn't do it Jamal would always fill in and sing to her so she could go back to sleep.

 _"I gave you all of me. But it still ain't enough to make you happy, I gave you everything it still don't measure up. It feels like I walked five thousand miles and didn't even come close, feels like I try to make you smile but you don't even care, no."_

Jamal sung and Kayla's smile dropped starting to realize what the sung was about.

 _"I'll never be big enough to pay your dues, but I keep trying and you just keep making me jump through hoops, what do I got to do? I just want you to look at me and see that I can be worth your love I just want you to look at me and see that I can be. Good enough, good enough, good enough. And see that I can be good enough, good enough, good enough."_

Kayla's look turned into a sad frown starting to get it, her dad to this day doesn't except that Jamal is gay he hates it and even tries to pretend that sometimes Jamal isn't gay at times. The only people that knew was family since Jamal hasn't come out to people about him being gay but she already told him no matter what people will say she will always have his back. She quickly snapped out of thought to listen to Jamal again.

 _"I just want you to look at me. And see that I can be worth your love I just want you to look at me and see that I can be good enough, good enough, good enough. And see that I can be good enough, good enough, good enough."_

Looking over to the left she saw her mother in the crowd watching Jamal with a smile and it was a different one from how she would be smiling before, Kayla thought back to what Hakeem said yesterday. _" **S**_ ** _he ain't never care about me and you it was always her and Jamal and I'm telling you that's how it's gonna be now that she back."_** Shaking his words away she looked back ahead at Jamal who was now standing up in front of the mic instead of still sitting at the piano.

 _"Look at me, I'm standing right here waiting for you, here I am. Look at me lookin' for your acceptance, do you give a damn? Look at me see it doesn't matter what you think, I'm still a man."_

He made a motion with his arms making Kayla smile again at him.

 _"Look at me, open up your eyes, can't you see that I'm good enough? I just want you to look at me. Look at me I just want you to look at me and see that I can be good enough, good enough good enough. I just wanna be, yeah good enough, good enough, good enough."_

The song ended and the whole place gave him a huge round of applause.

"Yeah Mal!" Kayla called out, clapping.

He walked off stage with a smile and over to them. "That was a good performance Jamal." Asia said.

"Thank you, thank you," He gave her a side hug letting out a small chuckle before looking over at Kayla, he plopped his hand on her head moving it back and forth. "Thought you wasn't gonna make it here big head."

"Your father almost made that possible." Kayla scoffed.

Jamal rolled his eyes letting his hand fall from her head, he should have known. "I bet."

"You and him good?" Her brow raised.

Giving her the best smile he could he nodded. "Don't even worry about it as long as the two of us cool."

Kayla nodded. "I think mom probably wanna see you. I'm gonna head out and see you at the club later on, come on Asia."

"Why don't you come say hi she might wanna talk to you to." Jamal said.

"I don't think so." Kayla grabbed her purse. "Catch you later Mal and you did good out there." She waved, walking off.

"She didn't wanna talk to Cookie?" Becky asked.

"I guess not." Jamal said as he watched her and Asia leave.

Later on that night she met up with Hakeem and Jamal at Empire's club just to get out for a bit and away from the rest of the family since a lot was going on. They was by the V.I.P area standing on the catwalk, Kayla leaned against the glass across from Hakeem as Jamal was making his way back with his drink he did a little dance backwards making her laugh.

"Really?" Kayla asked amused.

"What?" Jamal smirked. "You ain't like my dance?" He asked, she quickly threw her hands up in defense with a chuckle. Jamal looked over at Hakeem who was mean mugging since they got here. "What's wrong with you?"

Hakeem looked away from the people on the other side dancing and at Jamal. "You seen her yet?'

"Who, Cookie?" Jamal asked eating the fruit that was on the stick.

"Yeah." Hakeem answered.

"Mm-hmm." Jamal nodded.

"Ooh give me that last cherry." Kayla asked, she smiled widely when he gave it to her. "Fruit is just my thing."

"We know." They both said in unison.

Kayla gave them both looks. "Oh don't say it like that." She rolled her eyes eating it. "Bastards."

Hakeem shook his head at her. "Back to Cookie, she crazy man." He said as Jamal gave him a look. "She beat me with a broom, bro."

"Imagine if she had a dustpan to though." Kayla said trying to hide her smile.

Jamal snorted out a laugh before both him and her started laughing, Hakeem glared at his brother and sister. "Oh, you two think it's funny?"

"Hakeem, they both crazy." Jamal shrugged. "Shoot, I read Dad was in the Illuminati."

"Uh-uh stop playing." Kayla playfully pushed his shoulder. "You know that stuff creep me out."

"But what's she gonna do now?" Hakeem asked making them look at him. "Dad don't want her around."

"She's trying to manage my career." Jamal said.

A small silence fell as Hakeem gave his sister a look saying 'I told you so' in so many words.

"What'd you tell her?" Kayla finally asked.

"What you think I told her? Ya'll both know I ain't ready to release no album." Jamal shook his head. "Besides you two already don't look happy to hear that."

"Of course we happy." Kayla sighed, she rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about what me, Keem or anybody else think about it if you got a big shot and it's gonna help you then you do it Mal."

"Thanks, Kay." He nudged her shoulder.

Hakeem leaned off the low glass. "Yeah, well if you do end up working with her and Pop's is handling me and Kayla then best believe they try to make us kill each other."

"Then we don't let them." Kayla said. "Their personal beef is there's so let's leave it to them."

Jamal nodded, he rested an arm around her shoulders. "Right us doing all that extra stuff ain't gonna happen."

"Already." Hakeem smiled before giving him a bro hug and messing with Kayla's hair in the process.

"Come on boy this is my real hair you messing up." She swatted his hands off.

Hakeem sucked his teeth. "All of that is not your hair."

She glared. "Shutup."

Jamal shook his head chuckling. "Come on ya'll Let's go."

Hakeem noticed some of the girls in another area waving at him, he sent the girls a nod. "I got to talk to a friend of mine first."

"Really?" Jamal turned around.

"You got studio tomorrow." Kayla reminded. "Lets go home and get some sleep." She tried pulling him with her and Jamal.

Hakeem pulled away from her and walked the opposite way. "Ya'll go ahead but this is all a part of my artistic process."

"The artistic process of being stupid." Kayla said, she waved him off. "Forget it he gonna be the one in trouble with dad tomorrow for having a hangover. I'm going home and get some sleep." Catching up with Jamal they headed out the club for the night.

* * *

Kayla walked out her studio session once she was done and headed to go check and see Hakeem's was going. Her music was going right but for some reason she had writers block when it came to this new song and she felt that it could be real fire but something was missing on it.

She turned her black **I Love Haters** hat backwards, her hair was curled and pushed to the front. She wore cut up, boot cut, light blue jeans and a blue spaghetti strap crop top with slits on the sides and a pair of blue Pumas.

Knocking on the studio door she walked in to see Vernon, Lucious, Andre, and Anika. "Hey." She sent everybody a nod.

"Hey Kay." Anika sent her a smile.

"Done with your studio session already Kayla?" Andre asked.

Kayla could tell by his look that he really didn't care. "Yeah, you know it's called putting in work big bro."

Andre scoffed. "It's singing Kayla."

"Which requires work." Kayla said back giving him a dirty look for even saying something like that. "Hey, uncle Vernon." She fist bumped him before plopping down next to her dad who already looked upset. "Hey."

"Hey, babygirl." Lucious pulled her in a side hug. "You wanna explain to me why your brother looks damn near gone in that booth?" He asked in a low tone and motioned to Hakeem who was in the booth getting ready to start recording.

Kayla took out her phone and leaned down in the seat. "I ain't got nothing to do with that." She shook her head and felt a slap to the back of her hat making her suck her teeth and shoot Lucious a glare out the corner of her eye.

The music started up as Hakeem put the headphones on over his hat, he still had on his shades.

 _"All bottles on me What you want, girl, what you see? You want Gooose, you want Jimmy You want this I give you..."_ He sighed trailing off before shaking the pain from his headache off. "Yo, run that back I got to do that again."

Kayla sighed with a shake of her head. "Told dumb, dumb to go home." She mumbled.

The engineer shook his head. "All right, this is take 37."

"So what? Do it again." Hakeem snapped at him.

The music started again.

 _"All bottles on me, what you want girl?"_

Andre sighed. "He's hungover again, Dad." Everybody knew it and he was just saying what everybody was seeing and thinking.

Lucious stood up walking closer to the booth as he listened to Hakeem.

 _"You want Goose, you want Jimmy, you want this I give you f..."_ Hakeem stopped again getting aggravated. "What's the damn word again?"

Lucious cut the song and pressed the intercom button. "The word is you're a mess."

"Dad." Kayla lowered her phone.

"The word is you are a disappointment, the word is you are wasting my time." Lucious continued.

"You're wasting my time!" Hakeem shouted. "The song's wack Dad!"

"It ain't the song it's you." Lucious said.

"You sing it then!" Hakeem through the headphones off and stormed out the booth.

"Shut up, you little punk." Lucious snapped back. "It's your fault!"

"I don't care!" Hakeem slammed the door.

"Yo like it's to early for this." Kayla groaned.

"You was with him last night, why didn't you drag his ass with you out the club?" Lucious asked turning around to look at Kayla.

"Excuse me?" Kayla brow raised. "He's my brother not my child last time I checked I pushed nothing out from down there."

"It's always some excuses with the two of you and you got done to quick in the studio it probably sound just as messy as your brothers. You two are so damn-and where do you think your going while I'm talking to you little girl?" Lucious asked.

Kayla continued making he way to the door. "I'm not about to sit here and listen to this, my song is cool you need to worry about Hakeem and not me. He damn near grown, what I look like dragging him out the club? Like last time I checked his mother got out a couple days ago." She rolled her eyes. "You get on my nerves with that shit." Mumbling that she walked out

"I get on your what?" Lucious repeated walking over, he opened the door wider. "And watch your damn mouth!" That was the only problem he had with Kayla when she got mad the smart mouth Cookie side in her came out she didn't see it but he did.

Hakeem and Kayla took a break and went to go see Jamal at the little club he usually performs at it wasn't opened yet so nobody was there but Jamal and the owner of course.

He was sitting on stage at his keyboard going over some music sheets.

"Yo." Hakeem called out getting his attention. "I need your help."

Jamal agreed to listen to the song and help, he bopped his head sometimes but then started making faces before taking the headphones out. "Yo, your rap is hot." He nodded, an amused smirk came across his face. "But what's up with Dad? This music is wack."

"And his parenting skills." Kayla added in as she was laid on her stomach on the stage kicking her feet back and forth.

"Aw man he must have definitely screwed up if he got you mad big head." Jamal said looking over at his little sister.

"He blamed me for Hakeem having a hangover." She scoffed. "Like he older then me I'm not dragging him out of a club I told dummy to come on and he didn't...I mean I tried."

Jamal started laughing at the look Hakeem was giving her. "But like, who is you calling a dummy?"

"YOU." Kayla pointed. "Let me hold your shades." She held her hand up.

"F no." Hakeem said bluntly.

"I don't like you." Kayla rolled her eyes with a pout. "Not to mention I had to get fussed at by daddy for you but you know it's cool...just my feelings hurt but it's nothing to serious."

"Here girl." Hakeem slapped them in her hand.

Kayla grinned putting them on. "thank yah."

"Spoiled ass." Jamal chuckled, he looked back to Hakeem. "But back to this dad situation."

"Man, forget Dad." Hakeem shrugged it off. "Ever since he wanted me to cut an album I feel like I lost my confidence."

"At least you getting somewhere." Kayla said. "I got writers block so I'm stuck."

"I'll help you later." Jamal nodded to her. "But back to you, is this what you really want?" He asked Hakeem. "Like for real, you really want to be Dad?" Hakeem sent him a nod, he sighed turning around to his piano. "All right."

Jamal started playing a beat on the piano as Hakeem leaned back on the speakers bopping his head to the beat.

"Hey, I like that." Kayla nodded with a smile.

"That's hot." Hakeem agreed as he started rapping. _"What's that over there? That that ish right there. Okay come on Kay."_ He nodded for her to join in.

 _"What's that over there? That that ish right there, what's that over there? That that ish right there."_ Kayla and Hakeem started rapping it together. _"Look, what's that on the right side? That ish right there, what's that on the left side? That, that ish right there, aye!"_

They pointed at each other with a laugh as they finished. "Yo, that's crazy." Hakeem chuckled, he fived his sister. "I love that."

"That beat fixed everything about the song Mal." Kayla said.

Jamal smiled turning around. "Lay that down for dad, you're gonna be fine. I'll get the band to hook us up."

"Yes." Hakeem pulled him into a bro hug. "Thanks yo."

"Ya'll know I got you." Jamal said, they heard a loud thump and both looked over. "The hell was that?"

Kayla popped up from the floor. "I rolled to far."

Hakeem and Jamal just laughed at her.

Later on that night Lucious walked downstairs when he heard knocking on the front door it was already 11 going on 12 in the morning.

He tied his robe up and opened the door letting Bunkie in. "The last time you called me this late your brother had been murdered." Lucious said walking over to the dinning area.

"You forgot me man." Bunkie said closing the door, Lucious turned around to face him. "You left me behind I been with you since the beginning and you can't even give me a measly 25 large."

"That's cause you would lose it." Lucious said simply. "If I gave you a million dollars you'd give it away to some bookie."

"Dad it's like 12 in the morning, who is at the door?" Kayla walked downstairs in her blue night shorts and wife beeter with her hair in a messy bun, she rubbed her eyes yawning. "What you doing here uncle Bunkie?"

"Handling some business with your dad." Bunkie said still keeping his eye on Lucious.

Lucious shot Bunkie a look before walking over to Kayla, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Baby girl go back upstairs while me and your uncle talk, okay?"

"Fine but will ya'll not be so loud though?" Her brow raised.

"Yeah we will keep it down for you." Lucious said, he kissed the side of her head. "Go on back up."

"Okay." She turned around and headed back up. "Night well morning...man ya'll know what I'm trying say."

Bunkie waited until he heard a door upstairs close. "A million ain't enough Lucious." He said making him turn back to face him. "I need $3 million."

Lucious gave him a look. "I wouldn't give you three nickels them four dealers you killed back in the day..."

"You was a murderer, too." Bunkie pulled out a gun on him making Lucious take a step back and a bit shocked that he was doing this here. "I'll light a match, and I will burn this bitch down to the ground."

Lucious scoffed giving him a look. "You come to my house and pull a gun on me? Threaten to kill me in my own house and basically your niece to...now I'm not really worried about me but that's my little girl upstairs."

"Just your little girl?" Bunkie questioned. "I basically helped you raise them especially Kayla she wouldn't know half the stuff she does without me. When Ciara got shot I was the one who helped that girl get over death and loosing somebody close to her. She was basically like my daughter before you found out she could sing then she just became dollar signs for Empire in your head."

"Watch yourself Bunkie." Lucious warned. "You stepping on landmines."

"I want what's mine." Bunkie said cutting to the chase. "And I mean that."

Lucious glared as Bunkie walked out his house slamming the door.

Two days after that everybody was on the Empire Yacht for a small party mostly to welcome back Cookie to Empire and since it was going to be the start of Empire going global.

Everyone was gathered inside walking around, Kayla had on a long gray dress it had long sleeves and a v-neck collar with a long slit on the side and her hair up in a high neat pony tail. A pair of strapped heels, diamond choker and a pair of earrings to match.

"Well don't you look pretty miss thing." Cookie smiled walking over to her.

Kayla smiled. "Thank you and funny mom I didn't recognize you without a broom in your hand."

Cookie sighed. "Kayla your brother had that one coming he can't be talking to me like that-"

"And you can't just pop up out of nowhere on him like that." Kayla retorted. "You been gone for seventeen years and me and Hakeem barley know you. Now I'm different but he is going to act that way towards you for a while you gotta take it slow with him and I'm not Dr. Phil so that's all I gotta say about this."

"Well maybe your right." Cookie scoffed. "But if he call me out my name again a broom isn't going to be the only thing he gets his ass whipped by."

Kayla chuckled. "Try a dustpan next time."

Cookie looked at her daughter before both of them laughed. "By the way you have to let me hear you sing one day so I can hear what the talk is all about with that voice of yours."

"You will see soon." Kayla nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that at Hakeem's a couple days ago."

"You was just looking out for your big brother I understand." Cookie rubbed her shoulder. "At least ya'll daddy taught the four of you to do that much while I was gone." She said the last part with an eye roll.

Kayla opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Hakeem. "Yo Kay!" He called out from by steps.

Looking over at him she held up a finger before looking back at her mom. "Sorry I-"

"It's okay go on we can always talk later." Cookie nodded.

"K." She sent her a smile before walking over to Hakeem. "What you want?"

"Nothing." Hakeem shook his head, he looked over her shoulder at Cookie before back at her. "What did she want?"

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Our mother was just giving me a compliment."

"She's not my mother." Hakeem said sternly. "Jamal decided to work with her to."

"That's there thing if you want us take over Empire then you better start getting your head in the game and stop worrying about everybody else." Kayla sipped her drink.

"Man.." Hakeem sucked his teeth and went to say something until he heard everything she said. "Wait, for real? He smiled. "We teaming up?"

"We teaming up" Kayla nodded.

"Yes!" He put his arm around his little sister. "Jamal or Andre ain't gonna be able to handle us."

"I agreed to team up with you as long as this doesn't tear us all apart and you have to take your music more serious and focus, okay?"

Hakeem nodded. "Okay, okay."

"Good now back up bruh it's to hot and to many black people in this one area for us to be hugging." She pushed him back a bit.

"I know you ain't talking with your hugging problem." Hakeem eyed her, she simply mugged him. "Who you looking at like that?" He questioned, she started laughing.

Lucious walked down and came to a stop at the middle of the steps as everybody was gathered around, Jamal took his spot at the piano as Cookie stood next to him. Andre and Rhonda gathered up by the top looking down at everybody, Anika was at the bottom of the steps.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Lucious spoke getting their attention. "It is my great honor to welcome back the heart and soul of Empire Enterprises, Ms. Cookie Lyon." He motioned a hand over to Cookie who smiled and waved as everybody gave her a warm round of applause Hakeem mumbled something rude until Kayla elbowed him, rolling his eyes he lazily clapped. "To Cookie." Lucious raised his glass to her, Anika rolled her eyes at this. "Also this year my three kids Hakeem, Jamal, and Kayla Lyon are all releasing new albums! To the Empire!" He raised the champagne bottle looking down at his kids with a smirk.

"To the Empire!" Everybody said as they raised their glass.

Hakeem and Kayla looked over at Jamal who was already looking their way. Kayla shook her head all she knew is that the war in the family was officially starting and it wasn't gonna end well.

* * *

 **Thanks for fav, follows, and feedback from the first chapter I hope people liked this one to. I will be adding some of my own music guest stars to this to but don't forget to leave me a review for this chapter and I will see everybody in the next one, until next time!**

 **Chapter Three- Outspoken King Pt 1**


	3. Episode 2 Pt 1

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot and since people like it I'm going to keep it going for you guys. I'll keep it going all the way until the end and if people like it a lot then I will do season 2 but it's all up to how many reviews I get from doing the first season, here is the update!**

* * *

 **Episode 2- The Outspoken King Pt 1**

Kayla was in the studio of Empire, she had been there for basically have the day trying to finish up her song that they were recording. She had on baggy tan cargo pants with pockets on the side, a white short sleeved crop top, and a pair of tan timbs. Her hair was straightened, she had on her necklace along with a pair of earrings to match.

"Okay, ready to see if we got this hook right?" The engineer asked.

"Let's do it." She nodded, as he gave her the cue.

 _"Talk to me, oh yeah. So talk to me oh yeah, so talk to me, yeah. So talk to me, oh yeah._ _Fire but I still start, w_ _hen I saw you on my way out._ _I rolled all my sleeves up, l_ _et me be your situation._ _See you want my heart it's a silly thing to start, yeah_ _I can tell you know what it takes to make me fall apart."_ She couldn't help but smile and clap along with how the beat sounded.

 _"So here we are, it's going down._ _Such a sweet talker, turning me around._ _You ain't gotta look like a movie star, c_ _ause boy you sound so sweet you can have it all._ _Talking about, a teachers pet b_ _aby you look cute when you make my bed._ _You just keep singing those lullabies, s_ _weet talk me all night honey pie."_ Asia was giving her a thumbs up as she was dancing behind the glass. " _So talk to me, oh yeah._ _So talk to me, oh yeah._ _So talk to me yeah, s_ _o talk to me oh yeah."_

The engineer stopped it. "You got it."

"Yes! Tell me that beat isn't fire though?" Kayla took the headphones off.

Asia put her finger on the intercom button. "If nobody dance to this then they deaf and that's all I'm saying."

Kayla laughed, she hooked the headphones back up before walking out the booth. "Go on and take 10 Jayce, you earned it."

"Rd." He excused himself before closing the door behind him.

"Girl that song is awesome." Asia said.

"I know. I gotta thank Mal though, he helped me get the hook right for it." She pulled out her phone. "Come on so I can see if Hakeem got somewhere with working on his stuff." They walked out the studio and headed down the hall.

"Ooh look at this." Asia handed her phone to her.

"Kid Fo-Fo got himself into something else." Kayla shook her head with a laugh. "My dad is gonna be so pissed off. He should just drop his non talented ass like I told him before."

"Remember he tried to get your number?" Asia laughed. "You dissed him to the fullest Kay, and don't you have to dance practice later?" She reminded.

"Yeah, my dad has me and Hakeem doing performances at Laviticus so I gotta make sure the dance fits the song."

Asia shook her head. "Good thing you finally finished it today then."

"Who you telling." She sighed.

"Kayla." Becky called out making her and Asia stop and turn around, she walked over to them. "Hey, Asia." She nodded.

"Hey." Asia nodded.

"Wassup Becky?" Kayla asked.

"Your dad needs to see you later on and he told me to tell you that you got a photoshoot later." Becky says.

Kayla groaned. "Look tell him I will meet him but tell him get the new girl Tiana to do it because I don't have the time for it Becky. I got to much stuff I'm doing already the last thing I need is a flashing cameras, bright lights in my face and some guy telling me to work it, okay?" Patting her shoulder she walked off.

"You know Lucious is gonna throw a fit!" Becky called out.

"I do not care." Kayla sung out waving back at her, she let out a sigh once they were out of sight. "I swear he ask for to much in one day."

"You better stop stressing. I'm starting to see a little gray babes." Asia flicked her hair.

Kayla playfully pushed her with a laugh. "Stop playing with me." They walked in the room where Hakeem and his friends were, she saw the goofing off and playing around. All of them were so busy that they didn't see her or Asia standing at the door, poking her tongue on the inside of her cheek Kayla put a hand on her hip watching.

It was drinks and toy kid nerf guns on the table, Chicken held up his phone filming Hakeem.

"I'm here with Hakeem Lyon on the eve of his debut performance at Laviticus. Yo, Keem, you getting ready to be famous?"

Hakeem nodded with a smirk. "I mean that's the plan, ain't it? My pop's setting me and my little sister Kayla Lyon up to be the prince and princess of Empire, so-"

"You ain't getting ready to be nothing unless you finish with that rehearsal first." Kayla finally spoke making tall of them jump and turn to her.

"Oh shi-Kay what you doing here?" Hakeem quickly asked taking his feet down.

"I finally finished in the studio and came to see if you were done or if you needed any help. But instead I come to see for six hours you been sitting on your butt clowning around with your circus." She motioned to his friends. "What did I tell you two days ago?" She walked in more, she picked up the toy kid gun. "Like what are ya'll three?"

"My sister turned three yesterday." Mark raised his hand.

Kayla glared over at him. "Shut the hell up Marcus."

Hakeem friends started laughing when he quickly stopped talking. "Yo Kay calm down I got this. I'm trying to give my mind time to process the beats and lyrics I have in my head."

"Hakeem I don't think anything is in that head of yours I honestly don't." She shook her head. "If they ain't helping then tell your circus to bounce and I'm dead serious." Kayla said sternly, she snatch one of the hats of the boys head and slapped it in his chest. "Take that ugly hat off in Empire." Taking the gun she shot it at Hakeem, it hit him in the forehead.

"Yo! What was that for?" Hakeem asked.

"For goofing off." Kayla threw the gun back on the table. "Acting like a bunch of children."

"Man go head." Hakeem waved his sister off.

"Don't tell me what to do for I smack you up in front of all them and you know I will." She pointed.

"You better stop Keem." Chicken laughed. "You know your sister got hands."

"What you trying to say I don't?" Hakeem questioned.

"Come on Kay you still got dance rehearsal to do." Asia pulled her arm.

All of the guys eyes quickly went Asia. "Hold up." Hakeem put up a hand. "Asia, why don't you chill with us?"

Kayla nose scrunched up. "One because she has class and two none of ya'll are big enough." She grabbed Asia's arm. "Come on." They walked out, Kayla slammed the door behind her.

"Yo, your sister just came for all ya'll." Chicken was in the chair cracking up.

"Man she geek to much." Hakeem sat back. "She know how far to go though."

"He wasn't talking that when she was here." Chicken mumbled to one of their friends who snickered.

"Man shut, up." Hakeem sucked his teeth.

"I don't know why you won't let nobody get her number." DJ shook his head.

"Who Asia?" Hakeem brow raised.

"No Kayla." DJ said. "Have you seen your sister yo? I don't know no boy in Empire that don't want to hit that."

The room went quite, Hakeem took his shades of glaring at him. "Well none of ya'll gonna get the chance to ever say you did. DJ we cool and I'm not telling you where your eyes can look and where they can't but keep your distance from my little sister and I'm not playing."

"I was just saying bruh." DJ threw his hands up in defense.

"Well next time don't." He said sternly, giving him a warning look before going back to talking to everybody.

After Kayla was done with going over the dance she told Asia to go ahead and get lunch why she went to go talk to her dad. Taking the elevator to the first floor she got off and walked to the conference room, opening the glass door she saw Vernon, Lucious and Becky already waiting there for her.

"There she is." Lucious, motioned for her to sit. "What you been up to today baby girl?"

"Finally finished my song and dance for Saturday and then I had to fuss out your son and his group of animals." She rolled her eyes from just thinking about earlier. "But you being to nice, so what you need?"

"I need you to save your song for another night and perform the one I gave you with Kid Fo-Fo, Saturday." Lucious said getting to the point, Kayla just continued staring at him with a raised brow. "What do you say? You and him performing together will get buzz everywhere."

"I rather bang my head against the glass until it breaks." Kayla said plainly, she stood up. "Hell no I'm not performing with him I don't even like him and two he don't have no talent. Put him on stage with Hakeem not me."

"No, I need him to be with you on this song. This business is not about who you like or don't baby girl it's about working with people that's gonna get you ahead. Now I will let you have your own night another time to perform your song but right now I need you to do this for Empire and for me, can you do that?"

"No, no, no man forget it. If I have to perform with him then I'm not doing it at all." She headed to the door. "Must have lost your mind with that."

"Lost my mind?" Lucious got up following her. "You need to stop being selfish for once. Little girl don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you." He followed her out.

"I told him it wasn't gonna end well." Vernon said.

Kayla got her arm grabbed by her father making her turn around. "What man?" She huffed.

"Lower your tone and act like you know better." Lucious said sternly, she sighed folding her arms across her chest. "Now I heard your song and it is amazing I knew it would be but if this wasn't gonna help boost your career. Don't you think I wouldn't even be worrying about this."

"I know but it's not fair."

"The music world is never fare." He shook his head. "But just help me out this one time, we are gonna have a meeting with him in a bit I need you to be there."

"I'll think about it daddy." Kayla shook her head walking off, she walked back down the hall and saw the new girl Tiana walking towards her. "Hey, T."

"What's up." Tiana stopped, she gave her a small hug. "I'm going need you to get your brother and his friends though girl and have you seen Anika?"

"No I haven't seen her yet but what did the thot squad do now?" Kayla questioned with a sigh.

"Thot squad?" Tiana repeated with a smile, she shrugged."But they came in interrupting my rehearsal and your brother tried to get me."

"Not surprising but yeah I'll talk to them for you." Kayla nodded.

"Thanks, but I gotta go so I'll text you." Tiana walked off.

Hearing her phone go off, she saw it was her mother and quickly answered. "Hey, ma I can't talk right now."

 _"Whatever it is it can wait, why didn't you tell me that you and your brother were performing at the opening of Laviticus?"_

Kayla shrugged. "I thought you would already know and it's not just me and Hakeem anymore."

 _"What you mean?"_

"Hakeem is performing by himself and dad wants me and Kid Fo-Fo to do a song together." Just mentioning it made her roll her eyes.

 _"Kid Fo-Fo?"_ Cookie repeated. _"Oh, hell no you better then to perform with somebody like him and two his damn music sucks."_

She started laughing. "Just when I thought I was the only one that thought so but I have to go to a meeting with them in a little bit."

 _"You do huh?"_ Her voice sounded like it had a smirk to it. _"Okay well mommy is gonna stop by and fix all of this."_

"How?" Her brow raised.

 _"Just let me worry about that but I promise you by the end of this that you won't be performing with no stupid, no talented ass Kid Fo-Fo."_ Cookie said with a scoff. _"Just go on to that meeting Kayla."_

"But-"

 _"Just do it little girl, I'll see you later."_ Cookie hung up.

Kayla pulled the phone away from her ear, her brows furrowed confused. "Seriously." She sighed shaking her head. "Whatever man."

A little while later, Kayla went to the meeting between Kid Fo-Fo and his manager. She sat across from them as her father took the head chair, Becky and Vernon stood behind him.

"Why should I apologize?" Fo-Fo asked.

Lucious shook his head. "No, we don't we don't want you to apologize. We don't want you to say anything."

Fo-Fo shrugged. "I mean look, all the news say I inspired him, right? I'm inspiring, I inspire people like Gandhi."

Kayla brows furrowed together as she frowned looking at him. "You gotta be kidding me with this shit." She mumbled under her breath.

Lucious gave her a look before looking back at him. "Yeah, yeah, like Gandhi. Look I'm getting a whole lot of pressure to drop you. Now, I'm gonna take care of this thing for you but I'm gonna need you to take care of something for me."

"What?" His brow raised.

"Play with Kayla at Laviticus's opening." Lucious motioned to her.

Fo-Fo gave her a look before looking back to Lucious. "You want me play backup to your daughter?"

"Yup." Kayla nodded.

"No, no, no, no." Lucious said sternly. "It's not you doing backup; you're more like a mentor to her."

"Ha." Kayla snickered. "You is funny."

"Like Diana Ross did for The Jackson 5." Vernon said.

"Who's Diana Ross?" Fo-Fo asked dumbfounded.

Lucious, Vernon, and Becky gave him crazy looks while Kayla shook her head. "And this is who you want me to perform with huh?" She nodded her head to Fo-Fo.

"You don't need to drop him cause of the shooting." Cookie walked into the meeting room getting everybody's attention. "Drop him because his music sucks." She said, Kayla actually felt relieved for once that her mother just walked in somewhere but her dad didn't look to happy.

"Who is this stupid bitch?" Fo-Fo asked.

Kayla glared at him as she stood up and leaned over the table. "She is someone who would've never gave birth to your ugly ass." She threw the glass of water she had in his face. "Don't disrespect my mother."

"Oh, hell no!" Fo-Fo stood up. "Yo!" He was getting pulled back by Vernon and his manager.

"Hey, hey!" Lucious tried to motion for everybody to calm down as he stood up and was pushing Cookie back.

"What, you gonna Ray Rice her?" Cookie teased.

"Yeah." He said trying to get loose from Vernon.

"No, let him go Uncle Vernon." Kayla said as Becky was pulling her back. "You got the right one with your twenty five cent, fake gold fronts." She spat. "I'm not neither one of my brothers, I'm very familiar with the streets remember that."

"You wanna go there?" Fo-Fo glared at her.

Becky started to pull her out the interview room as she was still trying to get loose. "What's up? I beat girls bigger and that got more got more talent then you do bitch."

"Becky get her out of here." Lucious pointed to the door.

"It ain't as easy as it looks." Becky shot back at him as she continued dragging her out.

"Yeah, a'ight, bitch." Fo-Fo said back to Kayla.

"The only bitch here is you." Cookie glared at him. "Call my daughter out her name one more time, I'll smack your ass before she do."

"Do it then." Fo-Fo tried getting loose.

"Relax yourself and watch that bitch word next time." Lucious said sternly with a point as he pulled Cookie out the room.

"Get your hands off of me." Cookie snatched away from him. "He's a punk, drop him!" She snapped back towards the room before walking.

"I'm not dropping him." Lucious said. "He makes me a whole lot of money, I'm not dropping him because of no damn controversy."

Cookie scoffed. "He must be on Anika's roster." She said as Lucious gave her a look making her nod. " Yeah, I see you still letting that thing think for you." She pointed to his pants.

"No, I'm trying to think like a businessman." Lucious says.

"Really? After he just called your daughter out her name?" Her brow raised.

He nodded. "Yeah, after she threw water in his face. Look Kayla needs to learn how to start acting like a professional instead of a damn hood rat."

"At least I know one of my kids got some hood in her." Cookie rolled her eyes.

"And it will get her in trouble if she doesn't start acting like I raised her. You need to learn how to be professional too."

"Oh, okay." Cookie nodded. "Well, my professional opinion is that you should launch all of em at the same time at Laviticus. Jamal and Hakeem on stage together and let Kayla have her own time to show people what she got without her brothers or anybody backing her up. The press will eat it up, the crowd would love to see two brothers onstage at the same time."

"No." Lucious said in a serious tone, she gave him a taken back look as he started walking off. "And stop barging in my office, you're not wanted here."

Cookie took off one of her heels and threw it at him, it missed him by an inch. Lucious turned around, he gave her a look as she just smirked it off.

"I'm-a call you back." Porsha, Cookie's assistant said as she was sitting in the chair on the phone watching all of this.

Cookie watched him leave, her smirk dropped. "Porsha, get my damn shoe." She said walking off. "Porsha, get my shoe!"

Porsha picked up her shoe. "I'm coming!" She jogged after her.

After some convincing Lucious managed to get Kid Fo-Fo to do a song but he wouldn't work with Kayla so he would be doing it with Hakeem instead. He walked up to his office to see Becky sitting at her desk.

"Where the hell is that demon girl at?" He asked.

"In your office." Becky pointed.

Lucious walked in to see her sitting on the couch playing on her phone like nothing happened, he closed his door and was looking at her like she was truly crazy. "Little girl."

"Yes?" Kayla looked up from her phone with a smile.

He glared at her. "Put the phone up, we need to talk." He says as he walked over, he sat down on the couch next to her. "Now I got Kid Fo-Fo to still play but he's gonna work with Hakeem instead so you will still have your song to yourself."

"Damn." She shook her head. "Poor Hakeem."

"No poor you." Lucious said. "What did I tell you about acting like I raised you straight out of the ghetto huh?"

"You technically did." She smirked.

"You gonna stop with that smart mouth." He pointed making her roll her eyes. "You need to learn how to be more professional about stuff like this and not loose your cool because you don't like somebody. Now I'm going let it slide this time but next time you gonna perform with whoever I say your ass is, understand me?'

"Loud and clear." Kayla nodded. "His music really do suck though." She giggled.

Lucious couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Get your butt out of my office and go finish up in the studio somewhere."

"Yes, sir." Kayla got up and left out, she closed the door and grinned over at Becky. "Guess who's not doing that song with Kid Fo-Fo anymore?"

Becky shook her head. "I swear if you look up the word spoiled 'Kayla Lyon' is under there."

"You know it." Kayla walked out doing a dance making Becky laugh.

* * *

Later on at the house, Vernon and Lucious had gathered the family together to tell them about Bunkie's death. Cookie was in the chair crying while Jamal was trying to comfort her. Rhonda was next to Andre as Anika was sitting on the couch looking up at Lucious who looked to be taking it ruff.

Kayla was sitting in the chair with her head down, Hakeem sat on the arm of the chair with an arm around her as he could hear her crying.

"They don't have any leads." Lucious said. "But I'm gonna find the person that did this to my friend and when I do I'm gonna tear-" Anika pulled him down to sit on the couch with her.

"Don't do anything silly, Dad." Andre says. "They are gonna be found."

"Bunkie wouldn't hurt nobody." Hakeem said as his voice cracked a bit, out of all the siblings him and Kayla were the closes to their uncle.

"He always looked out for people." Kayla played with the chain around her neck that he had brought her, she ran a hand through her hair as she started crying again.

Cookie got up when she saw this. "I understand, baby, he was like another father to you." She sniffled trying to wipe her own tears. "Come here." Cookie put a hand on Hakeem's shoulder to get to her.

"Don't touch me!" Hakeem shouted as he stood up and snatched away from her. "Don't you ever touch me or her again!" He snapped making Cookie step back shocked. "I got her, neither one of us need you and we never did."

"Hakeem." Jamal said giving him a look.

"Don't disrespect your mother like that." Vernon said sternly.

"I c-can't deal with this right now." Kayla got up as she walked off back towards one of the rooms.

"Kayla." Anika called out.

"Both of ya'll go make sure she's all right." Lucious said. "Ya'll know how she gets about dealing with deaths."

Hakeem wasted no time going after as Jamal followed, Cookie sat down in the chair as she started crying. Vernon rested a hand on Andre's shoulder. "Don't you worry, Andre. We're gonna find him."

The boys went to check on Kayla to see her laying on the bed texting on her phone, Jamal sat down on one of the bean bag chairs as Hakeem laid back on the other side of the bed, he grabbed his bomb pipe that he used and took a puff of it before offering it to Kayla.

She smacked it away. "Get that out my damn face Keem."

Jamal chuckled. "You okay big head?"

"No." Kayla put her phone away as she sat up and wiped her face, she scooted over more and rested both of her legs over Hakeem's. "It just don't make no sense yo, Bunkie was never into nothing. So why would somebody kill him...like people heartless, I will never forgive the person that did this crap."

"Not supposed to." Hakeem said as he blew the smoke into the air.

"You didn't have to spazz on mommy like that either, she hurting to." Kayla says, she fanned the smell away from her nose. "I'm glad I don't have asthma you pot head." He sucked his teeth in return.

"Kayla is right, you ain't have to yell at her like that." Jamal said.

Hakeem sat up a bit more. "But how does she know he was like a father to us?"

"They're cousins." Jamal said in a duh tone.

"Stupid." Kayla scoffed. "How long you been in this family?"

"They cousins, and?" Hakeem questioned.

Jamal rolled his eyes. "And Cookie knows everything."

Hakeem shook his head. "No, she don't."

"Yes, she do." Jamal said back.

"No, she don't." Hakeem argued.

"Yes, she do." Jamal said again.

"Ah both of ya'll shut the hell up." Kayla said. "Yes she does know everything, end of story."

"You shut, up." Hakeem tried to buck her legs off his.

"Stop!" Kayla whined before giving his leg a kick. "I'm comfortable."

"I don't care." Hakeem chuckled as she cracked a smile before laughing. "There you go, now keep the smile there before I smack it there for good."

"You got me fadded." Kayla scoffed.

Jamal smiled at them, Hakeem wasn't really one to be nice to people or show his caring side but when it came to their sister it was a different story. He kinda got why he spazzed out on Cookie the way he did, Kayla was really hurt when Cookie wasn't around and so was he. In a way Hakeem thought it was his job to look after her more then anybody and as a brother your job is to protect your little sister from anybody that will hurt them. Hakeem probably didn't want Cookie walking in their life and hurting either one of them again so he was gonna act like that towards her.

"Yo, ya'll know she wants me to come out the same day that you two perform at Laviticus and get your press." Jamal said to them.

"She's Satan's daughter." Hakeem said making Jamal and Kayla laugh at how he said it. "Why is she even here? Ain't she supposed to be locked up for like ten more years?"

"Hakeem, she ain't that bad." Kayla shook her head. "You just gotta give her a chance."

"Man, I don't even feel like performing at this show." Hakeem said. "Because of her I got stuck with Kid Fo-Fo backing me up."

"Oh, yeah Becky told me about that." Jamal started laughing. "You beat girls with more talent huh?"

"He didn't want me to put these mittens on him." Kayla shook her head. "Little non talented ass."

Hakeem shook his head at her with a laugh. "You is a mess." He said, he looked at her. "You know Tiana?"

"Yeah." Kayla gave him a look. "And would you and you thot squad stay out of her rehearsal please?"

"You mean dads new artist?" Jamal raised a brow.

"Mhm." Kayla pulled out her phone and started texting.

Jamal gave Hakeem a look when he started smirking. "What'd you do, fool?"

Vernon walked back in when Hakeem put the bomb back to his lips. "Come on, what'd I tell you about this damn reefer?" He fanned the smoke out his face as Hakeem started coughing from inhaling to much.

Kayla frowned looking up at him. "Bruh, you can't even smoke right."

Vernon had a bag in hand. "Police gave me Bunkie's personal effects. There wasn't much left but think he'd want you to have this to match your sisters." He handed him a chain just like Kayla's but it was gold, Hakeem took it as Vernon grabbed the bomb pipe from him. "The last time I'm gonna tell you about this." Vernon walked back towards the door. "Just do whatever Lil Wayne is huh?"

Kayla laughed. "We love you to Uncle Vernon." She called out as he waved them off and closed the door. "I'm his favorite, I'm everybody's favorite."

"You wish don't you?" Jamal raised a brow.

"No what you is, is annoying." Hakeem said.

"Shutup, your father annoying." She shot at him.

"You damn right he is I ain't denying that." Hakeem played with the chain on his neck, Kayla and Jamal shook their heads.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews everybody had left me, I don't really have anything to say but see everybody in the next chapter!  
**

 **Epiosde 2- Outspoken King Pt 2**


End file.
